Niyx's Last Message
by booklover.4ever.4life
Summary: Niyx's letter to Alex. (the one that made you cry and you know it). From Niyx POV. Please enjoy and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, this is my first ever fanfic, not just one that I've posted, but one that I have ever written. I've always been afraid of what people would say about my work. Please please please review and give feedback however small it may be. Love you all!**

 **Niyx POV**

Niyx sat on Mount Paedris, the piece of silver bark in his hands. Alex had just left after their daily training.

Admittedly, he wouldn't give her the pleasure of saying it to her face but she'd improved tenfold since she'd started. That's why Niyx knew the time was coming. That _his_ time was coming.

And because of that he had to do this. For her. For his kitten.

As he knelt on the ground he wrote the first word that came into his mind. _Kitten._

After that, he was afraid that he would have no words in his head. No instructions telling him what he needed to do. But all it took was the memory of his sweet kitten, the person he cared about most in the world and the dam had collapsed.

 _Kitten,_

 _If you're reading this, then it's probably because you've done something_

 _stupid and I've had to step in to save your ass._

He could hear Alex laughing as if she was still right next to him. His heart ached at the thought of being without her.

 _If that's the case,_

he continued,

 _and I gave my life to save yours, then I need you to know I have no regrets,_

no that wasn't enough he needed to tell his kitten to move on.

 _and I don't want you to, either._

 _Protecting you has been a full time job, one I undertook willingly. I_

 _always knew I would die for you -_

It was true, from the moment he met Aeylia in the future, he had known the role she played in the world's existence, he had known that this was the way his life would end. And Aeylia, or Alex as her friends called her now, deserved to know the truth.

 _-and I can't imagine a better way to go, or a more worthy reason to_

 _sacrifice my life._

 _However...I also know you'll beat yourself up over it forever, and that_

 _is something I won't allow you to do._

He could never allow Aeylia to spend the rest of her life mourning him, when she had the potential to do so much more.

 _You have an extraordinary capacity to love, and you love hard, kitten._

 _It's what draws so many people to you, and it's a beautiful gift that lights_

 _up the worlds of those fortunate enough to know you. Myself included._

 _But it also means you have an extraordinary capacity to feel the pain that_

 _comes with loss._

He knew it. He knew that she she would feel hurt from this loss.

 _So if you could only take one thing away from this letter, let it_

 _be this: If I could do it all over again, from the moment you Claimed me,_

 _to however I meet my end, I would. A thousand times and more until_

 _eternity. Because knowing you has given me a reason to live...and a_

 _reason worthy of death._

Aeylia's pain must be unbearable at this point. But he knew she would bear it. His kitten didn't back down in times of need.

 _Don't blame yourself, kitten. I knew what I was getting into._

 _And now that it's done, you need to get up, and you need to keep_

 _fighting. But you also need to know that even though I'm gone, you are_

 _not alone._

Not with that overflowing amount charisma she wasn't.

 _Trust your friends. Trust Kyia and Zain. Trust Athora._

 _And trust Kaiden - he seems a good sort, and he has an impressive right_

 _hook. Trust him to look after you now that I-_

No he couldn't write it. Couldn't even think it. But his kitten needed him to.

 _-now that I can't._

 _You saved my life when you Claimed me, kitten. And you've saved it_

 _every day since. It's taken thousands of years, but thank you finally_

 _giving me the chance to return your favour._

How would he finIsh this? This was not a letter you would just casually write, ' _from'_ , nor would Niyx _ever_ resort to writing, ' _XOX',_ on any letter. After pondering for a while, he had an epiphany. There was only ever one way he could finish this. He wrote-

 _Eternally yours,_

 _Niyx._

True to his personality, he couldn't help adding-

 _P.S. Now stop crying and go kick some immortal ass._

He'd done it. Niyx's final message to Alex. Aeylia had passed a long time ago, it was Alex this was addressed though. The letter had captured what he wanted to say so well, yet it still missed something. Or rather, he realised someone.

He couldn't exactly hand it to Alex after he died. But he chuckled. The problem was the easiest one he'd encountered so far. There was one person he knew would protect Alex just as Niyx would, go to any length to save her.

Standing up, he rolled the Silverwood bark into a scroll and tucked it into his jacket. Tonight, after he'd fulfilled Aven's duties for the day, Niyx would find the deliverer of his message. But this was one person he knew wouldn't say no to Niyx, not when it came to Alex.

 **And….that's the end of Chapter 1! There will be more chapters coming, so stay tuned!**

 **That's all for now though :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi people! I have a lucky surprise for all of you! Today I am posting not one, not two, but three chapter on this fanfic! The are also out on Pinterest! Follow me if you have Pinterest - Asmita**

 **Kaiden POV**

Kaiden had just arrived back at the dorms, after a tiring day.

Over the Kaldoras holidays, he had come down with a fever and it hadn't gone away for a while. He had noticed a little improvement just it in time to return back to Akarnae at the start of the term.

However, as the medication he had been taking hadn't worked, Kaiden's overprotective Aunt Nisha had forced him to go through some medical tests to see what was wrong.

The tests had revealed some….interesting results about something in his blood which could have been the remnants of the Sarinpox disease Kaiden had had as a child.

Luckily, it was nothing but a case of River Fever and he was fully recovered. That was how he had been able to attend the lesson with Athora he had just finished.

It had been more interesting than usual, with the presence of Alex and her comment about Kaiden being a megalomaniac.

Nevertheless, it hadn't been all smooth sailing. He had to constantly slow his pulse down, especially when they were walking back to Alex's room, standing so close he could still smell the fiery remains of Athora's fireplace on her clothes.

But now, Kaiden plonked himself on his bed and settled down to sleep. He would deal with his feelings in the morning. For now, all he wanted to do was get some sleep.

 **And there is one chapter uploaded now time for another one! Also sorry there wasn't much action in this chapter. I just wanted to give an overview of what he setting is like. Read on!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heeyyyyy guys! Really short chapter but it flows straight away onto the next chapter!**

 **Niyx POV**

Niyx had just arrived at Akarnae and stepped off the _Valispath_. Normally, he would be here to see Alex, but tonight he was here for something and someone else.

The Silverwood parchment scroll rested safely in his coat pocket. Tonight, he hoped, he would give it to his messenger.

Niyx's Meyarian abilities enabled him to travel through the academy swiftly, but soundlessy. Within minutes he was at the door he wanted to be at.

He opened the door, relieved that it made no creaking sound. Tiptoeing across the room he shook him awake.

"Kaiden," he whispered.

 **No I'm not that mean that I'll leave it at this (for now). Leave a review and read the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Credit for this chapter goes to the amazing Amaya L! She did an awesome job on this chapter and I'm loving this collab!**

 **Niyx POV**

Niyx wasn't sure what to expect. He was sneaking into an academy room in the middle of night to wake someone he barely knew. He would have been okay with a gasp. Maybe even a scream.

He was definitely not expecting a fist to the face in the span of two seconds.

"Well. Ouch. You have a strong arm," Niyx attempted to laugh it off.

It died down when he realised this wasn't exactly a laughing matter. He took in Kaiden's striking blue eyes fixated on him. He had to admit, he was quite handsome for a mortal. He was too busy marvelling at the interesting hue of blue in the boy's eyes that he almost didn't register Kaiden's hand inching towards a blade.

Almost.

He intercepted Kaiden's blade to the chest right before it struck. Barely jostled, he met his gaze. He saw the shock written on the boy's face plain as day as he realised what he was. Only a Meyarin could have such speed.

"Who are you?" Kaiden asked with a voice of steel. To give him credit, he didn't seem scared in the slightest.

"Please hear me out. I'm a friend of Alex's," he replied, hoping to avoid another fist to the face.

"Like hell you hasn't mentioned you."

"That's interesting," he paused, wondering where to take this conversation. He decided to test Kaiden's loyalty. "She's. _.very_ close to me, you see."

He deliberately dragged out the _very_. Kaiden's eyes widened as he realised what he was implying. They quickly narrowed again.

"She's single. I'm sure of it," he said. His voice wavered slightly giving away his weakness. Alex. Alex was his weak point. Kaiden had only wavered when Alex was mentioned.

And now Niyx was sure he had made the right choice.

"I am Niyx Raedon. Sorry for the trouble. I was testing your loyalty to Alex and seeing if you truly do love her. I love Alex. But not in the way you do. I am her guardian and we are bonded in a way that is stronger than blood. I cannot explain, but I hope one day Alex might," he paused and noticed the myriad of emotions on Kaiden's face. Relief, confusion and possibly a small amount of blossoming trust. And for that trust, he continued.

"I am training her for the future. But I know my time is almost up. If I die, I want it to be defending her and all she fights for. But when I'm gone, I need to know she'll be looked after. She has such a capacity to love, but with that comes the capacity to feel the pain of loss," he whispered, remembering the words he had written on the scroll.

"When I die, and it will happen, will I be able to rest knowing that you will look after her. Will you, Kaiden James look after my kitten?" he broke off, too emotional to continue. It was rare that Niyx ever cried. He had never let anyone see him cry before, but the weight of having to leave his precious Aeylia behind was heart-shattering.

Then Kaiden spoke up for the fourth time that night.

"I don't know you. But I know Alex. And I can swear to you on my life that I would give anything in this world to see her smile. So yes, you can trust me. Even if she still doesn't."

"Trust me, Kaiden. I know Alex better than anyone. She would trust you with her life," he replied with an emotion-clogged voice. He handed Kaiden the scroll. "When I die, I need you to give her this. Please."

Blue eyes met the purple eyes and shared a look of understanding.

"You can count on me."

Niyx nodded and began to walk away. Everything he had to say was said. He felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders, knowing there was someone to look after Alex.

A voice called him back again.

"Niyx?," Kaiden called.

He peered questioningly at Kaiden.

"Try not to die, yeah?"

He chuckled and continued walking.

 **END OF FANFIC**

 **Naaaaaah just kidding! Look out for new chapters in the coming weeks! Review, follow and fav pls!**


End file.
